


Eat the Cookie

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A piece of Zentangle-inspired art based on SomewhereApart's "Breaking In", which has the following summary: Robin Locksley has hit rock bottom. A rash decision to help his family has lead to him nearly losing them instead, and now he's woken up to discover he accidentally broke into in the home of a stranger - single mom and ad executive Regina Mills - while stumbling home drunk last night. Can these neighbors overcome their rocky start to find something they need in each other?





	Eat the Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhereApart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066404) by [SomewhereApart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart). 



> **Creator's Notes:** So anyone who knows me knows that I adore BIn greatly and managed to binge the whole nearly half a million words in like 3-5 days several months back. To say that it had an impact on me is an understatement. In particular, the whole "eat the cookie" analogy at the end of chapter 42. So I decided to be a little bit of a shit and quiz Allison on the exact phrasing a few days ago when I was away from my computer. I was honestly hoping for the phrase itself or maybe just the chapter reference. But she had to be an overachiever and give me the whole section from the end of BIn42. And now, she has this piece of Zentangle-inspired art. In fact, I'm hoping to send her the original.
> 
>  **Art Notes:** This was made on an 8"x10" piece of Canson 140lb cold press watercolor paper. I used PITT Artist Pens in sizes 1.5, F, S, and XS, as well as Staedtler Aquarelles 16 and 76. The quote comes from the end of Chapter 42 of Breaking In.


End file.
